


rare

by monstzro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, lover boy teru is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstzro/pseuds/monstzro
Summary: Terushima was a fuckin' prodigy...





	rare

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was kinda inspired by my asthma attacks

Terushima was one in a million. 

Hanahaki was a rare and complicated disease where patients grew flowers in their chest because of unrequited love. They coughed up petals and the only cure was an operation where you'd lose the love you had for that person. The other cure was the person loving you back.

The likelihood of someone having Hanahaki just once in their life was almost a rarity. To get it twice was surprising. Three times was record breaking. Terushima was a fucking prodigy.

His lungs and throat were permanently scarred from all the flowers that had bloomed in his chest, leaving him with everlasting bruising. Every breath he took ached in his back and throat. 

Talking was a nightmare. 

He always felt like people could tell his twisted luck by the rasp of his voice. It was no longer like honey. It was like the sharp bark littering the floor beneath playgrounds. 

There were lines building between his eyes to show the number of days he'd spent worrying about his own uncontrollable emotions and a grey begining to cloud beneath them to show the number of nights he'd spent awake spitting petal confetti down a toilet bowl.

Terushima could never relax - especially with people because who knew who he was going to fall in love with? Only to trip and stumble into another garden hole and have thorn teeth tearing his heart open? Yeah, he tried to just stick with the friends he had. He was kind and friendly and inviting to strangers but he tried not to get close to everyone anymore.

He didn't want to fall in one sided love again.

Even if the odds weren't in his favour.


End file.
